Army of the Forest/Roleplay
Here you can RP as a horse of the Army of the Forest. Deep in the Forest.... Morning Dew galloped around camp. The three armies were almost always at war with eachother. Windy Plain stomped his hooves. He wanted to see his enemies crushed before him! ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:28, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Falling Leaf galloped over to the general. "Sir, patrols have reported that the Desert Army is will attack soon. We need to watch our '12, sir" she said. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:30, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Windy Plain nodded. "Send a patrol if you must." ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:24, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Falling Leaf nodded. She galloped away with her patrol. Morning Dew screamed. "Sir! Watch your six!" she said to Windy Plain. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:27, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Windy Plain called a patrol to investigate. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:30, August 1, 2012 (UTC) (Turn around, look behind you XD) "No! Sir! Turn around!" shouted Morning Dew. A mountain lion lunged at the general from behind. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:32, August 1, 2012 (UTC) (Oh. XD) Windy Plain kicked the mountain lion in the face. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:37, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Morning Dew charged at the mountain lion. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:41, August 1, 2012 (UTC) The mountain lion hissed with pain. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:44, August 1, 2012 (UTC) (Chat?) It ran away. "Coward!" shouted Morning Dew. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:44, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Windy Plain went to graze. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:51, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Midnght Shadow watched as Windy Plains kicked the mountain lion away and flicked his ear when Morning Dew shouted at the big cat. He ate the sweet grass and a bit of rutabaga he dug up with his hoof. Midnight Shadow snorted at the thought of the Mares of Thrace or Diomedes attacking them, he didn't like them one bit. And who can blame me? He thought. They eat other animals and probably other horses too. They are fiends from the dark world, hopefully they won't attack our herd, yet. He decided to take a nap standing up, his tail still flicked at the annoying flies as he neighed in his sleep, trapped in a dream. Photina walked up to Windy Plain. "There is a weird dog on your territory, it was on the Sea Army territory, but it moves fast. Er, we deicided to warn everyone so we can stay neutral," she said. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:31, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Windy Storm was calmly grazing.Silverstar 16:42, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Morning Dew chatted with Sweety. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:52, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Windy Storm rasied her head. "A dog? Why don't we just kick it into the water?" she asked. (Its a good idea. :P H'es gotta be heavy....>:) )Silverstar 17:18, August 2, 2012 (UTC) (No, Silver, that won't work. Battleships are heavy and they float. His density is less than his volume) "Um..." said Phontina. "I don't think that will work." ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:21, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Calling Eagle cocked his head. (I think i'll change him to a red roan. :) ) "Should we chase it away?" he asked Windyplain. Windy Storm shrugged. "Windy Plain, do we even know if its doing any harm?" she asked.Silverstar 17:23, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Category:Horse Army Category:Roleplay Category:Fanclan "It might in the future. We will have to keep an eye on it." Windy Plain replied. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:24, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Category:Horse Army Category:Roleplay Category:Fanclan